Genesis Evangelion: Advent of Misato
by Rukaii
Summary: What if The Angels arrived sooner than originally?  What if Misato became an Eva Pilot?  This story follows Misato in teenage age postSecond Impact.  An alternate universe of Evangelion where Misato must fight against the Angels as a chosen Child...
1. Prologue

**Genesis Evangelion – AD 2000**

Story Synopsis: This story begins with Second Impact and the events that originally occurred happen. Misato Katsuragi, age 14, is the only survivor. This story follows an Alternate Timeline from the original series...Specifically speaking – GEHIRN/NERV develops Evangelion Units MUCH sooner than in the original series. Misato Katsuragi is selected as one of the chosen children to pilot an Evangelion. Misato Katsuragi is suffering from Mute Catatonia, however, while I'm not sure exactly how she was cured of it in the series, it may have just been natural as she matured (college years) or if there was any help done... but in this story, Misato undergoes Personality Reconditioning...in other words, her memories are altered – blocking out the personal scars of what happened to her on September 13, 2000. While the physical scar still remains, Misato recovers quickly – and as a safety net, NERV had implanted false memories in Misato's memory...however various events throughout the story (Angel confrontations, etc) will bring those memories – painful memories to the surface... Most of the events in this story take place in 2003/4 – however the beginning starts in 2000.

**Antarctica**

**September 12th, 2000 A.D.**

The Katsuragi research team had been busy going over their various findings as a result of their research. While Dr. Katsuragi was busy assessing the various the recent readings... The "Being" remained dormant...but according the Dr. Katsuragi's S2 Theory it was possible that this "Being" could awaken at anytime...however most of his fellow scientists believed his theory to be outrageous...

While everyone on the team was busy at work, a young girl sat amidst all the hustle and bustle of the scientists. Her thoughts wandered – most geared towards her confusions as to why her Father wanted her to even come on this expedition in the first place. She was never one to really understand her Father... This man who, in her eyes, always made her Mother cry. Although he was never around...it seemed to her that this would be an opportunity... When her Father came to her asking "I'd like you to come with me on my Expedition to Antarctica", she saw it as a way of potentially finding out why her Father was never at home. To find out what it was he saw that was so important is outweighed the importance of his own wife and daughter.

The young girls' name was Misato Katsuragi, she had long jet black hair with a purplish tint to it. Her eyes were of a beautiful brown color. She looked like a sweet girl. And in form, she was just that, a good, innocent, pure child... She didn't have any high level science backing, so for the most part, she sat the sidelines of the research and just observed them. Most of the other scientists were against Dr. Katsuragi bringing his young daughter on this expedition. Misato received a gamut of emotions from the other scientists, but for the most part, it didn't bother her. She figured, as long as she was 'good' and didn't do anything wrong there wouldn't be a problem.

It was in the evening hours and most of the team was debating their various findings. Most notable the "Being" that laid dormant. While that was going on, Misato was seated on a rather uncomfortable plastic crate inside on of the encampment tents that surrounded the Main Facility that the Katsuragi research team had set up. A man was walking past Misato, he seemed to have just packed his things – he was carrying a suitcase.

"Umm...Excuse me, sir..." She spoke up, quietly. As she did, the man stopped and looked at her.

"Yes? What is it, Misato?"

"Ikari-san...are you leaving?"

"Yes, I've business back in Japan... I must regret I will not be able to witness the results of the Contact Experiment...but I will hope for good results..."

"Oh...Shall I tell, Father you're leaving?"

"...If it suits you go ahead, now...if you'll excuse me..."

After answering her, Gendo Ikari continued walking past Misato, leaving her to her own thoughts.

_I wonder why he's leaving? Well...I guess I'll go look for Father..._

Misato stood up from her seated position and walked over a few feet to her right and put on her durable winter jacket equipped specifically for the antarctic climate. After donning her jacket, Misato left the tent and ventured out into the cold and windy antarctic. The wind was so dry and cold, Misato felt her lips parch almost instantly as she walked. Reaching the base tent, at the rear of the encampment, Misato entered. She spotted her Father in the center of the tent, standing over a large rectangular table. He was looking at various research data. Dr. Katsuragi was the only other one inside the tent besides Misato, once she entered.

"...I understand...but still... I'm confident that my theory is correct..."

"...Father?"

"...! Excuse me...but we'll have to continue this conversation at another time..." Dr. Katsuragi says as he shuts off the communication screen on his digi-pad device. After doing so, he turns towards the entrance of the tent, where Misato was standing.

"Misato? What are you doing wandering about? I told you to stay put."

"I-I'm sorry, Father..." Misato replied, looking down, "I...just was wondering what you were doing...and I was getting bored... I'm sorry..."

"...Forget it... Anyway, I'm sure there's more to you just simply deciding to come and seek me out... there's a reason, isn't there? You know, you're a lot like your Mother...the only time you come to me is when you have a reason to..."

_...That's not true...you always leave Mom and me... Why do you always have to make it look like we're the bad people? You're mean, Father..._

"...Ikari-san said he had business back in Japan...so he's going to be taking the transport out—"

"Yes, I know."

"Huh? Did he tell you?"

"...Well...in a way, I guess he did."

"...Father? I'm not so sure I understand what you mean?"

"It doesn't matter now does it, Misato... Now if that's all you came here to tell me – would you please leave and go back to the recreation tent..."

"Y-yes, Father..."

_I hate you...you don't love me or Mother... Why did you even ask me to come on this stupid trip!_

Even though she was upset on the inside, Misato kept her feelings to herself and left the base tent...

_Well there you have it, this is the Prologue of the story. If I get some comments + reviews, I'll continue work on it. Basically in this story everything happens sooner. The Angels arrive sooner, the technology is pushed quicker. I've done this because I always wanted to know how Misato would fare as an Evangelion Pilot rather than the commanding officer of them...so this is a little endeavor by me exploring that possibility. Some familiar faces you'll also see throughout in this will be Gendo Ikari, Ritsuko Akagi, Ryoji Kaji, and more. Granted Misato will be 16 - 17 during most of the major events in the story, but since it's still young, I'm going to consider it not a problem for her being able to synch and pilot an Eva. As proof to my last Eva story, not everything will be explained in the beginning and you'll have to take a "It just is how it is" approach. I've always liked stories where writers take that approach, so I try to do the same myself. Feel free to review and comment on the proglogue piece I've submitted here to give you all a sneak peak at my newest Eva endeavor._

**-Rukaii**


	2. Stage 1

**Genesis Evangelion: Advent of Misato**

_Stage 1: Human Instrumentality Sub-Project Personality Reconditioning_

The girl was in a catatonic state...she was seated in a chair, in the middle of a dimly lit hospital room. Various doctors surrounded her, from the shadows of the room. At that moment...A man wearing a white lab coat and a woman wearing a similar lab coat entered. One of the doctors, noticing, immediately acknowledged the man.

"Ikari... But I thought..."

"That I was dead?" Gendo replied with a bit of angst in his voice.

"But you were...with the Katsuragi Team...were you not?"

"That's correct...but I had business. Besides...that girl...she's also from the Expedition...that's Dr. Katsuragi's daughter, am I wrong?"

"No, Ikari, you're right. This _is_ Misato Katsuragi... But her condition is horrible. Her psyche is...broken..."

"Broken?" Questioned the woman.

"Y-yes, Dr. Ikari...broken."

The woman who was with Gendo Ikari was Yui Ikari, his wife. She was a few months pregnant... but it didn't yet show. She approached the catatonic Misato and stroked her hair... There was no response. Misato just sat there and gazed off, looking at nothing in particular.

"We feel she's lost her mind...most likely due to the hell she witnessed."

"Of course...the Contact experiment failed. Adam awoke... And as a result... we've lost the entire southern pole," Gendo added.

"I didn't want to believe it...but the Dead Sea Scrolls..."

"Are an indication of what's to come." Gendo Ikari finished.

After looking over the catatonic Misato, Yui turned and approached everyone else, "I think I have an idea," she said.

"An idea? Just what do you have in mind, Dr.?"

"Let GEHIRN take custody of the girl."

"What?" The doctor retorted. "This girl needs serious medical attention...possibly even Psychiatric care... sending her to _that _organization certainly won't help her!

That comment had seemingly upset Yui. She approached the doctor who had just criticized her organization...and slapped him, "Listen...the medical technology you possess cannot help this girl... But the technology possessed by GEHIRN can. So...if you care at all for the health of this patient...you'll cooperate with us."

"...I-I...I understand. We've yet to contact her Mother, should we—"

"Don't bother, we'll contact her the moment after we successfully treat her," Yui intervened.

"...I see no way you could repair the damage..."

"We'll talk to you in a couple days, Doctor..."

Those were Yui's parting words to the doctors as she and Gendo wheeled Misato Katsuragi out of the hospital, in a wheel chair. From the hospital, they boarded a transport helicopter...and returned to Japan.

**December 25th, 2000**

"We were fortunate to rebuild so quickly..." the woman said.

"Yes...the entire structure of Tokyo had to be redesigned after that N1 detonated within the city..."

"No matter... Now we can resume our works..." she replied.

"Yes...that is correct."

"What about the girl?" she asked.

"...Her as well... Why don't we give her a Christmas present, eh?"

"...You have a strange sense of humor...but this was my idea... So I agree. It is the only way," She responded.

"Begin the Personality Reconditioning process...Levels 1 - 6."

"Understood...but it'll take time. Probably a year. The process is slow, and delicate. If we screw up...her mind could be destroyed."

"Then don't screw up...but take your time, Ikari. Oh...and one more thing...about that dog, you have on a leash..."

"That 'dog' is my husband, Chairman... And I don't appreciate your name calling of him..."

"Heh... But of course...you 'do' love him after all..."

"Do you find that odd? That I am to fall in love with a man like him? You and everyone...just do not understand him."

"Whatever you say...Yui... You may leave now."

"What about Gendo?"

"Forget about it...it's not important..."

"If you say so..."

**Feburary 14th, 2001**

_::Subject MK has undergone Third Level of Personality Reconditioning w/o any problems. However, still remains catatonic...however, this doesn't come as surprising. While the results of the Reconditioning are not yet visible, results will manifest and show in time::_

**Feburary 15th, 2001**

"The third level of the Personality Reconditioning is going smoothly, Chairman."

"That's good to hear, Yui. So, when is the expected date?"

"When we finish the reconditioning?"

"Oh, no, no – I mean when is your baby going to be born? You are pregnant aren't you?"

"Why yes, I am," Yui replied, "the doctors have told me sometime in June."

"I see...that's good to hear. I bet you're quite happy?"

"Oh of course I am, Chairman. Extremely happy."

"Have you found out what sex—"

"Oh no, we don't need to. If it's a boy or a girl – Gendo and I already have names picked out."

"Oh?"

"Yes, if it's a boy – Shinji, if it's a girl – Rei. Those were his exact words," Yui smiles.

"I see...those are nice names. I'm more and more surprised with him as time goes by... In any event... did you see the news yesterday?"

"Yes, the Valentine Treaty was signed – it's good to hear that war has finally ended."

"Yes...it's just too bad that an incident like Second Impact had to occur to 'jar' humanity to their senses, wouldn't you agree, Yui?"

"Yes...

**April 2nd, 2001**

_::Subject has exhibited rejection to the Fourth Level... We may have to do a complete re-write..._

**April 5th, 2001**

_::We completed the tedious task of re-writing the subject's brain... The Fourth Level process of ReConditioning underwent smoothley thereafter.:: _

**April 30th, 2001**

"Yui, feel free to take some time off, you should be relaxing at home until having your baby."

"Chairman, I appreciate your concern...but—"

"Yui... Do not be concerned, Dr. Akagi will be taking over the Reconditioning process while you're away."

"Naoko?"

"Yes, is there a problem, Yui?"

"...No, no problems, Chairman."

**June 6th, 2001**

_::Even after 4 levels of Personality Reconditioning, subject still remains catatonic... This is baffling, but it's starting to make sense as to why the Committee requested her to undergo 6 Levels of Personality Reconditioning.::_

**June 9th, 2001**

_::Subject is currently undergoing the Fifth Level of Personality Reconditioning. There doesn't appear to be any signs of rejection...::_

**July 14th, 2001**

The Committee was in meeting, when Yui Ikari returned to work. Since her work consisted primarily of observing and data programming regarding the Personality Reconditioning of Misato Katsuragi, she brought her newly born infant boy, Shinji Ikari, along with her to work.

"Yui, what a pleasant surprise – welcome back to GEHIRN."

"Thank you, Chairman. I'm glad to be back. I'm ready to begin the coding for the 6th Level of the Personality Reconditioning process."

"That's good to hear, Yui. You may begin whenever you're ready."

"Thank you, Chairman... If you'll excuse me..."

**July 22nd, 2001**

The girl lay on the examining table, prepped and ready for the 6th Level of her Personality Reconditioning treatment. Personality Reconditioning is a means to literally re-write someone's memories... It was a means used to make those who've experienced severe, traumatic experiences... The girl, Misato Katsuragi, was quite qualified for the treatment... But her case was special... Most meaning because of her circumstances... She had witnessed the awakening of Adam...the failure of the Contact Experiment...her Father's failure that resulted in his and everyone else's death... The failure that resulted in the death of billions of people on Earth...

"The program is finished and ready to start, Dr. Ikari," a young female assistant replied. Her hair was a charcoal gray and her eyes had an indigo tint to them... she was very subconscious about her hair...simply because a lot of people mistook her hair for premature aging.

"Fantastic. Ryoko, would you please insert the program into the central computer unit," Yui replied.

After Ryoko inserted the program into the central computer unit, as Yui had directed. The central computer unit was the center of the operation. Various parts are connected to the central computer unit... Such as the Nerve Engine. The Nerve Engine looks like a large over-head hair dryer found in a salon...but, what it does is insert small nano-wires through the ear of the subject and through small tiny nano-holes in the skull to synch up with the brain. From there, the final program is ran, thus, re-writing the subjects memory.

"Ryoko, I have to check on Shinji...could you do the final preparations and wait till I return?"

"Sure thing, Dr. Ikari. Oh, and tell Mr. Ikari I said 'Hi!'," Ryoko replied with laughter.

"Ha ha, will do, Ryoko."

After about thirty minutes, Yui Ikari had returned. All the preparations for the Personality Reconditioning 6th Level treatment had been made. As Yui began to input commands into the terminal...the treatment began...

_Yeah, I know, took me forever to get this up. I'm sorry for anyone who was interested in this and I didn't have this chapter up in time. There was a lot of things going on in my home life that prevented me from finishing this – as well as a few other coincidentals... anyway! I think I'm back on track. This chapter might seem kinda strange format wise – but that's because it's really jumpy in terms of time frame. The next chapter will take place much later chronologically – Anyhow, Chapter 2 will be in the works shortly – I **hope** to have it up within a weeks time._

**-Rukaii**


	3. Stage 2

**Genesis Evangelion: Advent of Misato**

_Stage 2: Adapting to Normalcy_

_Summer. An Eternal Summer. That's what it feels like these days. Apparently, a Great Meteor made an impact in Antarctica... As a result of that event, the ice of the continent evaporated in an instant and the sea level rose by 60 meters... The world was assaulted by droughts, floods, volcanic eruptions and the all ensuing economic panics and racial conflicts... According to my history book, In a mere six months, half of the human population was lost forever. This even was known as "The Second Impact."_

_That was 2 years ago... In a mere 2 years, mankind has been able to rebound and build this marvelous city. Tokyo 2. A beautiful recreation of Old Tokyo. To be honest...I didn't realize I was in Tokyo 2. Because my memories were that of Tokyo, when I visited there as a little girl. My teacher, he said that, "The rebuilding of Tokyo could be said to be the result of our parents' blood and toil – The fruit of their labors." My Dad was a scientist, he worked for the benefit of all humans... He was in Antarctica...when the Meteor hit. But I 'know' my Dad was a good man...and was doing everything he could in benefit for Mankind..._

_I was born on December 8th, 1986. I am sixteen years old and am currently in my Second Year in Highschool. A lot of my classmates think I've changed... They tell me, I used to quiet and reserved... but now I'm pretty boisterous and loud. I think it's because I'm older... but they don't all buy into that. My Mom has noticed change too. It hurts my feelings when I get in trouble, for something I've done at school. Because I know my Mom will be sad and disappointed... But... I don't want to be the 'good' child. I don't want to do 'just enough' to get by... I want to do it my way. To be Me! To be my own person. If I make mistakes along the way...then they are mine to make. I have the feeling and the desire to live as much as I can. Maybe somewhere, in the past... I was a quiet, calm, reserved little girl... But I won't hide in that shell forever... I can't... I won't. I mustn't I mustn't run away... When I went on that trip with my Dad... I survived the Meteor... The great Meteor which killed so many people... I have to live life proudly, and openly... Because if it can be all over in just a second... I don't want to miss any of it. My name is Misato Katsuragi... and this is my story._

Morning. The brilliant sunlight shined into the girl's bedroom through the window. It was nearing 7 o'clock in the morning and that meant it was time to get up and get ready for school... At least that was the intention. As her alarm clock continued to sound off, the girl continued to make various vain attempts and remaining asleep... This resulted in drastic results... Her Mother entered the bedroom...and "flipped" the mattress while the girl was still on top of it. Due to the fact that the girl was feigning sleep at this point, the "flipping of the bed" was quite uncomfortable, thus causing her to get up defiantly.

"Mom! What was that for?"

"Misato... I told you, you have to stop purposely trying to sleep in on school days... Not only have you managed to just skate by in some of your classes... you're constantly late, getting in trouble for always talking... Sometimes I wonder where I went wrong..."

Misato sighs and felt that the best way to fix this situation would be to "tell her Mother what she wants to hear" ...even if it's not exactly the truth.

"Mom... I'm sorry, sometimes I just can't help wanting to go wild and just be spontaneous... I think it's probably stemming from my childhood of always being quiet and good. I'll try harder to shape up my act."

"...sigh... Now why do I feel so uneasy about even beginning to trust you'll do that?"

"Come on, Mom!" Misato smiled a big smile and patted her Mother on the shoulder, "Have a little faith!"

"...That's why I feel so uneasy... I've almost lost faith in you, Misato..."

With that said, Misato's Mother left the room and started to prepare breakfast. Misato stood somewhat dumbfounded in the middle of her room.

_Sometimes I feel my Mom thinks I'm a burden... Well, it's not like I do much to make her think otherwise... but I can't help it! _

After taking a quick shower, washing the necessities. Afterwards, Misato put on her high school uniform and made her way to the kitchen. In the kitchen, Misato noticed a note next to her bowl of cereal.

_Something came up, so you'll just have to make-do with cereal. Try to make it to school on time today... I know you can. Love, Mom._

Reading that letter however didn't really make Misato feel any better... She was looking forward to a nice Japanese breakfast prepared by her Mom... now all she had to eat was cereal. And Misato wasn't about to begin to cook something for herself – reason being: She can't cook. One of the reasons she loathes her Home Economics class ever so much.

Deciding that it would be pointless to argue when no one was around, Misato sat down and looked at the 'boring' bowl of cereal. After staring at the cereal for about a minute, Misato got back up and wandered over to the refrigerator. Upon opening the fridge, she noticed there wasn't much in the way of beverages to drink either. There was a little bit of Orange juice left, a carton of milk...expired... and cans of beer.

"Hmm... Mom's not home... Oh, one can't hurt!" Misato exclaims as she snatches a can of beer from the refrigerator. She sits back down at the table, pops open her cold beverage, and takes a drink... Misato sat there for a few seconds pondering the taste, where she resumed to take a few more drinks.

"Hey, this isn't bad... I feel pretty good too!"

That being said, Misato finishes the can of beer and deposits it in the recycle bin on her way out the door. She figured she didn't need to eat anything because she wasn't that hungry anyway after having to look at that bowl of cereal, so, she dumped it out in the trash on her way to the door. She opened the door, grabbed her school bag and made her way out of the house.

As Misato walked to school, she hummed softly a tune she heard on the radio the previous evening. It was about that time she had passed the Nature Park that was revitalized and maintained by the Government. The Sakura Trees were Misato's personal favorite. She used to remember when they would bloom in April when she was a child before Second Impact... now the beauty of the Sakura Tree might've died down some...simply because the tree is simply always in bloom. When you see something year round, sometimes it diminishes the effect... Well, this wasn't the case with Misato, who always enjoyed to see the Sakura Trees.

Once she passed the park, she was heard a familiar voice call out her name.

"Misato! Ohayo!!"

"Hey Megumi!" Misato greeted in return, smiling.

Megumi Daimon. 16 Years old. Capricorn. She's been Misato's childhood friend since grade school. She has long brown hair, which she ties back into a french braid. Convinced that glasses made her unattractive, during middle school, she had received vision enhancement therapy. Due to that, she no longer needs to wear glasses. Her eyes are a deep emerald green.

"So, how have you been, Misato? Did you go anywhere for the semester break?"

Misato sighed and crossed her arms as they walked in a form of protest, "No," she declared, "But I wanted to go to Okinawa...but my Mom didn't want me to go!"

"Aww... Kyomi, Kotoko, and I went there. Too bad you couldn't go, we could of hanged out."

"...Thanks, that makes me feel all so much better..." Misato replies with another sigh.

Megumi giggled to herself, "Don't let it get to you, it's not like we all met guys or anything. But there sure were a lot of hot guys there!"

"...And you're supposed to be my best friend?"

"Yup!" Megumi replied with a smile.

They continued walking, when eventually they arrived at the courtyard outside the school. When they had gotten there, they were greeted by two more girls. The first girl, on the left, was Kyomi Aramaki. She has long, sandy brown hair. She is 16 years old and a Gemini. She's been friends with Megumi and Misato since the beginning of middle school. She's a part of the girls swim team and enjoys eating napoleon ice cream. The other girl, on the right, was Kotoko Kusanagi. She is 17 years and an Aquarius. She has short, jet black hair. Her hair is shorter than most girls because she's extremely athletic and is active in as much extra curricular clubs as possible, in short: A Tomboy. Tennis, Volleyball, Swimming, and Kendo, just to name a few. She's been friends with Megumi and Misato since the beginning of middle school and friends with Kyomi since grade school.

"Yo," Kotoko greeted them in a cool manner.

"Ohayo! Megumi! Misato!" Kyomi greeted them in a more high strum manner.

"Hey, Kyomi, Kotoko!" Megumi replies waving.

"So, Misato, your Mom didn't let you come huh?"

"No, Kotoko, she didn't..._sigh_...I swear my Mom is against everything that equates to my happiness..."

"Hey, don't get so down, Misato!" Kyomi chimed in, "There's this year, next year, and then it's off to college! Then we'll earn our independence!"

"I want it now..." Misato sulked.

"Well, what's stopping you then? I live by myself," Kotoko replied.

"Yeah but you're... I mean..."

"From a rich family..._sigh_... So what, Misato. It's not like I have a trust fund I can dip into every week. I don't get money from them either. It's just a matter of knowing how to manage your time and money – and since, unlike you girls – guys and partying just aren't in my plans of interest. I'm going to earn my way into Tokyo University through scholarships."

"Oh, Tokyo U huh?" Megumi inquired.

"Duh, of course Kotoko wants to go there, Megumi," Kyomi replied, "It's only the most talked about University of its time. It's way more technologically advanced than many of its counterparts in the world. Our high schools' prodigal student, 3rd Year, Ritsuko Akagi was immediately accepted the moment she applied."

_Ritsuko Akagi... For some reason I know that name. I know I've never met her...but I feel like I should. I think I'll ask about her._

"Ritsuko Akagi?" Misato asked.

"You don't know who Ritsuko Akagi is? Wow, everyone knows who she is. Her Mother works for the Government...or something like that. Anyway, I'd steer clear of her – she's not exactly popular as she is infamous," Kyomi added.

"Why? Did she do something bad?"

"On the contrary, she didn't do anything – at least, not yet. Her Mother is the reason her name is pretty notorious around here. She supposedly headlines some highly top secret government project with a few other big shots. But the thing is, no one knows what 'said' project is. Just the fact that its a top secret government project or whatever... People tend to stay clear of someone who has connections to that sort of thing. You don't want to get in too deep, ya know."

"...I see. Hmm..."

Kotoko chuckled while Megumi and Kyomi looked on worriedly.

"Oh no... Misato you can't be thinking!"

"Misato..."

"Oh, give it a rest, you two. You both know that when Misato gets like this – there's not stopping her. Besides, maybe she'll learn a thing or two about Ritsuko Akagi," Kotoko said, "and besides, maybe we'll learn that this entire rumor has been entirely blown way out of proportion."

"Yeah, I guess so..." Kyomi replied.

"You're right, Kotoko. If we avoided her like everyone else we'd just be followers – I'd rather know more about her to see if everyone has due reason to avoid her," Megumi added.

"But then...it could be too late," Kyomi retorts, in a vain attempt to scare Megumi.

Megumi rolls her eyes at Kyomi, and at that moment the first bell sounded.

"Well, we better get going. We're going to be late if we hang out here any longer," Kotoko said. Afterwards, the four girls headed to their lockers and after gathering their necessary books for their morning classes, and headed to class.

_Later, during lunch..._

After excusing herself from her friends, Misato left the table she normally sat at during lunchtime with her friends. She approached a girl with brunette hair which was about neck length, just above the shoulders...

**Next Stage Preview**

_Misato here! Next time Ritsuko and I talk for the first time, but to me, it feels natural. Are we kindred souls or something? We talk about all sorts of things! It's then that I hear about her goals and aspirations for her future! Next time on Genesis Evangelion: Advent of Misato – Stage 3: A Preconditioned Friendship. Huh? What's that mean? Can someone be Preconditioned to be someones friend?! Human Personality Reconditioning? What the hell is that? Anyway... Don't miss the next stage!_

**Author's Note**

_Well here's Stage 2 – I finished this one much quicker than I thought I would. Sorry to those who expected Angel/Eva action from the get-go, as I have to build the story for a few stages before we even see the 3rd Angel Sachiel or an Evangelion. Feel free to leave feedback on what you think thus far. If you have any comments, questions, concerns – I'll be happy to answer them to the best of my ability without giving away spoilers! Thanks for reading, the next stage should be out sometime next week – watch for it!_

**-Rukaii**


End file.
